movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest Gump (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Forrest Gump is a 1994 American epic comedy-drama romance film based on the 1986 novel of the same name by Winston Groom. Plot As he waits at a bus stop, Forrest Gump starts recounting his life story to nearby strangers. His story starts with the leg braces he had to wear as a child, which resulted in him being bullied by cowardly children. He lives with his mother, who tells him that "stupid is as stupid does". Forrest teaches one of their guests, a young Elvis Presley, a hip swinging dance. At school, Forrest meets Jenny, with whom he immediately falls in love, and they become best friends. Forrest discovers that he can run very fast which, despite his below average intelligence, earns him a scholarship to the University of Alabama after being spotted by Bear Bryant. While in college, he witnesses George Wallace's Stand in the Schoolhouse Door and is named to the All-American football team, and meets President John F. Kennedy. After graduating, Forrest enlists in the Army and is sent to Vietnam, where he becomes friends with Benjamin Buford "Bubba" Blue, and they agree to go into the shrimping business once the war is over. When their platoon is ambushed, Forrest saves many of the men in his unit, including commanding officer Lt. Dan Taylor, but Bubba is killed. Forrest himself is injured and awarded the Medal of Honor by President Lyndon B. Johnson. While recovering from his injuries Forrest sees Lt. Dan, who has had both legs amputated and is furious at Forrest for leaving him a "cripple" and cheating him out of his destiny to die in battle just as his ancestors had died in every single American War. In Washington, Forrest is swept up in an anti-war rally at the National Mall and is reunited with Jenny, who is now part of the hippie counterculture movement. They spend the night walking around the capital, but she leaves with her abusive boyfriend the following day. Forrest discovers an aptitude for ping pong and begins playing for the U.S. Army team, eventually competing against Chinese teams on a goodwill tour. He goes to the White House again and meets President Richard Nixon who provides him a room at the Watergate hotel, where Forrest inadvertently helps expose the Watergate scandal. For his numerous accomplishments, Forrest is invited onto the Dick Cavett Show. He again encounters Lt. Dan, now an embittered drunk living on welfare. Dan is scornful of Forrest's plans to enter the shrimping business and mockingly promises to be Forrest's first mate if he ever succeeds. Using money from a ping pong endorsement, Forrest buys a shrimping boat, fulfilling his wartime promise to Bubba. Lt. Dan keeps his own promise and joins Forrest as first mate. They initially have little luck; but, after Hurricane Carmen destroys every other shrimping boat in the region, the Bubba Gump Shrimp Company becomes a huge success. Having had an epiphany during the hurricane, Lt. Dan finally thanks Forrest for saving his life. Forrest then returns home to care for his ailing mother, who dies soon afterwards. Forrest leaves the company in the hands of Lt. Dan, who invests their wealth in shares from Apple, making them both millionaires. Jenny returns to visit Forrest and stays with him. Forrest asks her to marry him, but she declines and slips away early one morning. Distraught, Forrest decides to go for a run, which turns into a three-year coast to coast marathon. Forrest becomes a celebrity and attracts a band of followers. One day he stops suddenly and returns home. He receives a letter from Jenny asking to meet, which brings him to the bus stop where he began telling his story. Once he and Jenny are reunited, Forrest discovers they have a young son, also named Forrest. Jenny reveals that she is suffering from an unknown virus. She proposes to him and he accepts. They return to Alabama with Forrest Jr. and marry, but Jenny dies soon after. Forrest waits with Forrest Jr. for the bus to pick him up for his first day of school, he promises Forrest Jr. that he will be there when he arrives home from school. As the bus drives away, Forrest sits on the same tree stump where his mother sat on his first day of school and watches his mother's feather bookmark float off in the wind. Cast Tom Hanks as Forrest Gump forrest-gump-nationmultimedia.jpg|Forest Gump Jenny.jpg|Jenny Curran Gump Second Lieutenant Dan Taylor|Second Lieutenant Dan Taylor bubba-gump.jpg|Benjamin Buford "Bubba" Blue forrest-gump-mrs-gump-560-thumb-560xauto-304081.jpg|Mrs. Gump Forrest_Gump_Jr.gif|Forrest Gump, Jr DickCavettApr10.jpg|Dick Cavett Forrest_gump.gif|Principal Hancock Principal Hancock.jpg|Principal Hancock dorothy harris.jpg|Dorothy Harris Coach Paul Bryant.jpg| Coach Paul "Bear" Bryant the black panthers.jpg|The Black Panthers Robin Wright as Jenny Curran Gump Gary Sinise as Second Lieutenant Dan Taylor Mykelti Williamson as Benjamin Buford "Bubba" Blue Sally Field as Mrs. Gump Haley Joel Osment as Forrest Gump, Jr. Dick Cavett as himself Sam Anderson as Principal Hancock Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Dorothy Harris Sonny Shroyer as Coach Paul "Bear" Bryant Grand L. Bush, Conor Kennelly, and Teddy Lane Jr. as the Black Panthers Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship